


Making the Grade

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, Professors, Smut, Villaneve, professors au, smutyy smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Professor Eve is so turned on by the new professor Villanelle at the university. Things get heated when Villanelle comes by after hours.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Eve sat in her office going over one of her student’s exams. Here and there she made marks with a red pen. However, no matter how hard she tried the Asian woman found it hard to concentrate. She kept get distracted by her own thoughts. Her mind kept wandering to Villanelle.

Villanelle was from Russia and a new professor to the University. And she was a total flirt, who had chosen Eve to receiver those flirtations. Eve had to admit the younger woman was extremely alluring. Her honey colored hair and hazel eyes were quite the combination. She was certainly mesmerizing. Eve often found herself starring at her when she wasn’t looking. And that smile was absolutely contagious.

Ugh! It was happening again. For months it bad been likes this. For months Eve had been doing her best to remain professional. But it was getting harder and harder. But these thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who on earth would be at the university at this hour? “Come in,” she called.

The door opened and Eve’s stomach flipped. Then her heart began to pound at an alarming rate. There stood the tall young professor Villanelle. She was wearing a cute outfit as usual. Dark grey pants and a navy-blue vest over a white shirt, which was unbuttoned but a bit too low. She has clearly done the unbuttoning on purpose. This always happened when she and Eve were alone together, like now.

“Oh,” Eve gulped. “Hey, Villanelle.”

“Hello, Eve,” she grinned. She entered the office without being invited and closed the door behind her.

If it was possible Eve’s heart beat ever faster then. They were totally alone now. No one would be at the university this late at night. This surely had to be part of a plan to seduce her. Over the past months Eve had done her best to be friendly and guide the new professor. But Villanelle only seemed to have one thing on her mind. If this continued Eve was positive, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. All she had thought about for weeks were those lips and the gentle smile they often formed. They were sure to be soft and taste divine.

“I hope I’m not interrupting your grading process,” Villanelle smirked knowing full well she had.

“No,” lied Eve. “Uh, what can I help you with.”

Villanelle grinned at Eve as her hazel eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Then she walked to Eve side of the desk and sat down on the wooden surface. “I’ve got a problem.”

Eve leaned back as much as she could in her chair putting as much distance as she could manage between them. “Anything I can help with?”

Another smirk spread across that beautiful face. “I believe you can,” she replied. “You see I just can’t get someone off my mind.”

Eve felt herself begin to shake. “Uh Villanelle-.”

“It’s you Eve.”

That was the last straw. The Asia woman stood to her feet and found herself eyes to eye with the younger professor. “Enough,” she said firmly. “Villanelle this behavior is totally inappropriate.”

All Villanelle did was smile and bite her lower lip. She somehow seemed to know that Eve was about to lose all control. “I know you feel the same way,” she breathed softly in a low voice. She leaned forward so that the two were almost nose to nose. “Don’t you Eve?”  
Eve could feel her warm breath on her lips. God Villanelle smelled so good. If she just moved forward ever so slightly their lips would be touching. What is she did? What was the harm in one kiss? No! She couldn’t! But dear god those lips looked so welcoming.

Villanelle moved ever so slightly so that their noses brushed against each other.

Eve was so sure that she was going to kiss her that her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly. But those beautiful lips didn’t come. So, her dark eyes fluttered opened to find Villanelle beginning to lean back.

“But maybe not-.”

Eve didn’t allow her to finish that thought. She took hold of the collar of Villanelle vest and pulled her in till their lips crashed together.

Their teeth clattered against each other, which caused Villanelle to let out a giggle. But then her own lips parted enough to take Eve’s lower lip between them. Her hands raised to either side of Eve’s face.

Eve felt Villanelle long slender legs wrap around her ass pulling her closer to her so that their chests were against each other. She opened her mouth even more and slipped her tongue into Villanelle’s waiting mouth. God she was desperate to taste all of her. She wanted Villanelle so badly that she let out a low groan.

“That’s right baby,” Villanelle whispered against her lips. “Let it out.”

Eve did just that. She kissed the younger woman with every ounce of longing she had been feeling over the last few weeks.

Then Villanelle did something that made Eve whimper. Those long fingers of her had moved between Eve’s legs. She massaged Eve pussy over her pants for a moment before whispering, “take the off.”

Eve did as she was told. She dropped her trousers so fast that she almost fell over. And as soon as she was out of them Villanelle made them switch places. She used her hands on Eve’s thighs to lift her onto the desk.

Eve gasped as this happened and gripped Villanelle’s vest to steady herself. “Villanelle,” she sighed as those long fingers once again connected with her pussy which was growing wetter by the second. Her white lace panties were quickly removed and then those fingers entered her, Eve’s hell fell back and she let out a load moan. They felt so good inside her. They went so deep and were curling perfectly onto her g-spot. “Fuck!”

Villanelle snickered and grinned up at Eve. “Good?”

“So good,” replied Eve breathing heavily.

“It’s about to get better,” assured Villanelle. She then lowered those gorgeous lips to Eve’s throbbing clit. She licked and sucked on the spot until Eve was lying on her back writhing.

Eve had been eaten out before, but it had never felt this good. Villanelle’s hands and tongue were absolutely magical. It was as if she knew just how Eve liked to be touched.

“Good girl,” Villanelle cooed against Eve’s pussy. “Are you close?”

Eve could only nod. There was no way she could form words at this moment. “Uhh-ahhh,” she moaned out in pleasure. She swore in her mind over and over. This was too good to be real. And with a few more stroked of Villanelle’s fingers Eve felt herself cumming. She cried out loudly and swore. Her fingers gripped Villanelle’s honey colored hair as she rode out the orgasm.

Finally, Eve lay in a heap in the desk with her eyes closed tight like they had been as she finished. “Oh my god,” she whispered to herself. She had only cummed that hard when she had used that special new vibrator she had found online.

“How was it?” Villanelle asked sweetly.

“Amazing,” Eve nodded as her lips spread in delight. Her eyes opened and she found Villanelle stand there with two fingers in her mouth. Eve’s jaw dropped. Had- had those been inside her and now they were in-. Eve shuddered at this sight.

“Was that your first time with a woman?”

“Uh, yeah,” Eve nodded.

Villanelle raised a singly eyebrow and grinned. “I can tell… Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Eve.”

Eve sat up straight on the desk feeling utterly confused. “Wait… Don’t you want-.”  
“It’ll be my turn next time,” Villanelle replied a radiant smile. “It’ll give us both something to look forward to.”

And with those words she was gone. Eve looked out the door after her as she hastily began pulling on her pants. What had just happened? Eve was so confused. But she couldn’t wipe a smile from her lips. She was already looking forward to their next encounter. Eve wanted Villanelle to feel as good as she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets to return the favor

Eve went homes after that and touched herself thinking of what had just happened in her office with Villanelle. Even the next day it was all she could think about. Then it was around lunch time that she received a text message from Villanelle.

 _Some time tonight._ It wasn’t a question but a command. One that Eve was more than willing to follow.

The rest of the day was filled with delicious anticipation and arousal at the thought of what would happen next. Eve had to resist the urge to touch herself under the desk during an exam. So, instead, she simply crossed her legs and began bouncing them up and down. Eve practically counted every minute until she could see Villanelle again. 

Eve once again sat in her office grading. Her legs were crossed and bouncing once more. She was constantly checking her watch and felt that time was going extremely slow. The time came and passed and Villanelle did not arrive. Eve was beginning to worry. Had she forgotten?

But then a knock at the door came, and Villanelle entered. She hastily closed the door behind her and locked it. She wore a trench coat tonight and black shiny heels. And once the door was taken care of, she turned to face Eve with an impish grin. “Hello professor Polastri.”

“Uh hi,” replied Eve. She dropped her red pen on her desk and crossed her arms leaning back in her chair. “You know you left too quickly last night. I didn’t get the chance to uh… Repay the favor.”

Villanelle chuckled softly. “All if good time,” she assured Eve.

“What with the trench coat? Is it raining outside?”

Villanelle bit her lower lip and shook her head. “Not it’s actually… Well I guess you could call it a wrapping.”

“Wrapping?” Eve never ceased to be confused by this mysterious woman.

Another nod as Villanelle glided behind the desk and next to Eve. “Yes, so why don’t you undo the wrapping?”

Eve still sitting in her chair turned to face the taller woman as she loomed over her. She slowly raised her hands to the straps of the coat and began undoing the loose knot. As soon as they were undone Eve realized what was beneath the “wrapping.” Villanelle was clad in black lingerie that fit her perfectly. Eve continued remove the coat until it was completely free from Villanelle and tossed it onto the desk. And finally, there stood Villanelle in all her beautiful glory.

Eve felt herself tremble at this sight. The lingerie was clearly for her benefit and god was it working. Eve’s brown eyes roamed over every inch of her body for a long time.

“Well? Are you going to touch me?”

Eve snapped from her trance hearing that Russian accent. She looked up and met those divine eyes. “Fuck yes,” she breathed out before standing to her feet. She then gripped Villanelle’s hips and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. Their tongues quickly became entangled performing a sort of dance with each other. Eve pulled the younger woman hard against her wanting to feel her heart beat through her chest.

“Fuck me,” Villanelle whispered against her lips.

Having never been with a woman, Eve was not positive hoe to proceed. So, she did what felt natural. Eve turned and guided Villanelle to her chair while still kissing her. Eve then sank to her knees on the floor.

Villanelle sank down onto the chair willingly and spread her legs wide. It was almost like she was presenting herself to Eve. It was like an invitation, which was hastily accepted.

Eve clumsily undid the buttons on Villanelle lingerie and removed enough so she could get to Villanelle’s already wet pussy. When Eve finally saw Villanelle’s bare wetness, she couldn’t help but stare for a moment. It was beautiful. Eve then slowly moved two fingers through the wet folds curiously.

Villanelle shuddered slightly and smiled. She beamed down at Eve clearly pleased by this action.

But simply running her fingers through would not be enough for Eve. She wanted to taste. So, she leaned down and kissed the area where she knew the clit to be.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Villanelle and Eve looked up. The younger woman’s brows had furrowed and she was biting her lower lip yet again. This was a good sign.

“Go on,” Villanelle encouraged in a breathy voice.

Eve grinned to herself. She was not about to deny this young woman the pleasure that she had given her the night before. So, she gave the wet folds a hard lick and suck. God it was delicious.

Villanelle hummed with pleasure. “That’s good baby,” she sighed. Those long fingers then took hold of a of Eve’s dark curls. And with that hand full of hair, Villanelle guided Eve lips back to pussy. “Don’t be afraid to go deeper.”

Eve did as she suggested and used her tongue and found that special hole and slipped her tongue inside.

“Yes… Good girl.”

Then Eve moved back up to the clit and sucked Villanelle into her mouth hard.

Villanelle then grabbed at her breath and began to play with her nipple. She clearly wanted more. And who was Eve to deny her the pleasure?

So, the Asian woman slipped two fingers inside Villanelle and began to push them in and out as she continued to suck the clit. It was truly amazing to watch her squirm from her touch. It made Eve feel powerful. She couldn’t help but smile as she began to curl her fingers like Villanelle had for her.

“Right there,” Villanelle gasped. “More!”

In and out her fingers moved, getting faster and faster by the minute. Eve then became aware that she was also getting wetter. It was turning her on to see Villanelle this way. And Eve could tell she was getting close to climax. So she sucked harder and moved more deliberately.

That’s when Villanelle wrapped her legs around Eve’s head, pushing her deeper inside her. She sucked in a sharp breath and hummed, “so good baby.”

Eve was so entranced by what she saw. How had this happened? When they had first met Eve would never in a million years have guessed she would know what Villanelle tasted like. Regardless, she was very pleased by this turn of events.

It was then that Eve felt Villanelle’s insides beginning to tighten and tremble around her two fingers. Villanelle was beginning to cum. “Shit,” the younger woman moaned as her body stiffened. Her hazel eyes closed, her head rolled back and she let out a whimper. The climax seemed to last a long time. But once it was over, Villanelle’s eyes opened and found Eve between her legs. A smile appeared on her lips. She then leaned down and captured Eve’s lips with her own. Actually, Villanelle practically licked and kisses Eve’s lips clean of her juices.

Eve felt absolutely light headed now, and her own pussy was throbbing. “Good?” She asked the beautiful woman on her chair hesitantly.

Villanelle nodded and kissed her deeply. “Very good. Are you sure you’ve never been with a woman before me?”

“Yes, I mean no. I mean yes, I’m sure I’ve never been with a woman before you.”

Villanelle giggled softly as she stared at Eve for when felt like an eternity. She then suddenly turned to the desk and took hold of her trench coat.

Eve opened her mouth to protest. Villanelle could not leave again. Not like that. She wanted more time with her. But her lips closed when she realized Villanelle was spread the coat down on the floor behind Eve.

Villanelle then pushed Eve back until she laid on coat, which was extremely silky on the inside. Much like its owner.

Eve then watched as the beauty then crawled into her hands and knees. She then began to remove Eve’s pants.

“You didn’t think I would leave before helping you finish, did you?”

Eve shook her head while her mouth hung open. She was almost shaking with anticipation. It didn’t take much for Eve to cum once Villanelle started on her. That woman’s tongue and fingers were absolutely magical. Eve sighed as her finished in Villanelle’s mouth. “Fuck,” she breathed out slowly.

Villanelle then stood and gathered up her coat and pulled it on. “That was nice,” she smirked.

“Amazing more like,” Eve insisted.

“Well,” Villanelle said tying her straps. “I must be off.”

“Wait!” Eve shouted stretching a hand out and grabbing the back of the tan coat.

Villanelle turned to face her with eyebrows raised. “Yes?”  
“Won’t you l-let me buy you a drink?”

Villanelle starred back at her for a long time before answering. “If you like.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex at Eve's apartment

Eve starred around her simple apartment for a moment taking in her few nick knacks and wall full of books. She looked down at the mismatched furniture as well and suddenly felt very self-conscious. Somehow Eve wished it was all nicer for Villanelle. It was the first time the two had gone to one of their home. But there was no time to change it now. So, she turned and faced Villanelle with a shrug. “So, uh, what do you think?”

Villanelle gave a comforting grin and nodded. “I like it. It’s quaint.”

“Is that just your way of say small and cheap?”

Villanelle burst with laughter. “No, not at all… But it is small.”

“My professor salary is shit,” sighed Eve.

The taller of the two women gave another nod as her hazel eyes scanned the living area. Then they found the open doorway to the bedroom

Eve saw this and felt heat rise in her cheeks. “Uh, would you like a drink?”

“Maybe after…”

Eve swallowed hard and felt her heart beginning to race with anticipation. She smiled a little and began to approach Villanelle. She stopped inches away from her. There was no point in postponing at this point. Might as well get down to what both women wanted to do. So, Eve stood on tiptoe and captured Villanelle’s lips with her own.

Villanelle responded by kissing her back and ran her hands Into Eve’s thick set of curls. She gripped a hand full of them. This seemed to be a favorite action of hers whenever they had sex. Did she it almost every time. But her next move was new. She slowly began pulling harder and harder, be continued kissing Eve.

The Asian woman felt herself growing very wet with the slight pain she was experiencing. Soo she was practically being bent backwards by Villanelle’s hands.

Then the Russian began planting opened mouthed kisses on Eve’s exposed neck. She even gave several hard licks over where Eve’s jugular was.

“Mmmm,” Eve groaned out. She was quickly growing desperate to be touched. So, she began slipped her hand down underneath her belt. However, her progress was stopped by a long-fingered hand. 

“No,” Villanelle whispered in a low husky voice. “Only I get to touch your pussy.”

Eve couldn’t help but whimper at these words.

“You need it bad don’t you baby?” It was easy to hear the smile through the Russia accent.

“I need to be fucked,” Eve pleaded.

“My pleasure,” smirked the younger woman.

Then suddenly Eve felt herself being lifted from the floor by Villanelle’s hands on her thighs. She wrapped her legs around her waist to make herself easier to carry. Then Villanelle began to carry her towards the bed room, where she promptly dropped her onto the dark grey sheets of the bed.

Villanelle’s fingers gripped Eve pants and began pulling so hard she almost removed Eve from the bed. But soon the trousers were tossed carelessly to the floor.

Eve tried to begin removing Villanelle’s clothes but was quickly distracted as the Russia crawled on top of her and began kissing her once more. Seconds later Eve felt two long fingers begin pushed inside her. “Ahhh,” she shuddered closing her eyes tightly. “Fuck Villanelle.”

“That never gets old,” replied Villanelle with a victorious smile. With her free had Villanelle undid the buttons on Eve’s shirt exposing her white lace bra. This item of clothing soon joined the trousers on the floor.

Eve gasped loudly as she felt Villanelle’s tongue begin flickering over one of her hard nipples. She swore several times as this continued. Using one hand she almost instinctively pushed Villanelle down on her breast.

This further encouraged Villanelle. So, she began to just to lick, but also to suck o the perk nipples. All the while her fingers continued fucking Eve’s wet pussy.

Eve could hear both Villanelle’s lips sucking away at her tit as well as those long fingers entering her. It all made for quite a symphony of sound which lead to even greater arousal. In fact, it made Eve’s hip rise upward into Villanelle’s thrusts.

“You like this baby?” she asked grabbing at Eve’s tits.

Eve nodded, unable to verbalize anything.

“God, your pussy feels so good,” Villanelle breathed. “It’s so tight and soft… It’s like a drug to me. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to get enough.”

“Have it,” Eve whimpered quietly as her eye opened to stare at Villanelle.

The two stared at each other for a while, while Villanelle continued pushing in ad out of Eve’s cunt. The Russian woman the moved in for another hot kiss. It was slow and sultry unlike how her fingers were moving.

Eve was getting close and she knew her lover could tell. She moaned and groaned almost begging Villanelle to keep going. To which the pace her those two long fingers sped up.

“Come on Professor… Cum for me.”

And soon Eve was shaking from head to toe. “Ahhh, fuck,” she shouted. She clenched around Villanelle and felt the orgasm washing over her from head to toe. Her back arched and her body tightened. She swore some more as she came back down. Villanelle was always good to keep going so the orgasm could last as long as it could.

Moment after Eve finished, she felt Villanelle wiggling around onto of her. But her eyes were closed from her climax so she couldn’t exactly tell what she was doing. But she soon discovered Villanelle was removing her skirt. Because the next minute Eve felt her lips connecting with those on the younger woman’s pussy. This made Eve grin.

Villanelle sighed as Eve began giving her slow and purposeful licks. “God that tongue,” she snickered. She gripped Eve’s hair to steady herself as she began rubbing her pussy up and down Eve’s open mouth. She shook slightly when her clit connected with Eve’s upper teeth.

Eve gripped Villanelle as cheeks and massages then in her hands. God, she loved every part of this woman’s body. It was all so delicious. That’s when she decided to take a chance and do something new. So, she drew back a hand and gave Villanelle’s ass a hard smack.

“Ohh shit,” Villanelle gasped. “Do it again.”

Eve did as she was instructed and spanked her again. She was sure Villanelle got wetter as she her a few more slaps. Eve looked up to Villanelle face. It was so beautiful and scrunched up in pleasure. Eve starred as she revealed in the sweet and salty taste of her pussy.

Villanelle really began grinding on Eve’s face then. It was clear she was desperately wanting release. “Come on,” she whispered. “I-I’m gonna- ahh!”

Eve grinned at the power she possessed. She sucked and licked away at the clits as best as she knew how until Villanelle began shuddering on top of her.

“Eve,” she whimpered out as she climaxed and came in Eve’s mouth.

The Asian woman continued licking and sucking away at those lips until all the juices were practically gone. She would never get tired of the taste of Villanelle. It was absolutely divine.

When the taller woman finished her orgasm, she rolled off of Eve and lay down beside her.

Both women wore smiles as the panted trying to catch their breath. The I unison the two looked over at each and let out giggles.

“Can I shower before I leave?”

Eve rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. “You know, you don’t have to leave…”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows. “Are you asking me to stay the night?”

Eve cleared her throat. “Only if you’re saying yes.”

The Russian starred up at Eve for a moment seeming lost in though. “Yes.”

“Really?” Eve asked beaming down at the gorgeous woman.

Villanelle nodded and leaned up to kiss Eve. “But I still need to shower,” she chuckled. Then she slipped from the sheet and made her way towards the bathroom.

Eve smiled to herself. She was so happy Villanelle was staying.

“You want to join me in uhh, cleaning up?”

Eve’s brown eyes widened. She couldn’t remember moving so quickly ever in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle sends Eve a text message in class

Eve was sitting and listening as one of her students read a passage from a book they were currently studying. But as was the usual, she was actually daydreaming about Villanelle. She was picturing what happened last night in ger apartment. Almost subconsciously her legs crossed and began bouncing up and down.

But her daydream was interrupted by a buzz from her phone. She glanced down to see it was a text message. It was from Villanelle. Eve knew she shouldn’t open her phone is class, yet she was curious as to what the text said. “Excuse me,” she said addressing the students. “I need to be sure this isn’t an emergency.” Good cover, she thought to herself.

However, Eve would regret opening the message in class. She felt her cheeks burn flush as soon as she saw what the message contained. It was a very close up picture of Villanelle’s vagina, along with the caption that read, “Want a taste?”

Eve hastily closed her phone and turned back to students. She did her best not to look surprised or out of the ordinary. “All good,” she said quickly. “Continue reading.”

What on earth was Villanelle thinking sending something like that during class hours? Eve, thought she found the text ill advised, knew the text had done exactly what Villanelle had wanted it to do. It aroused Eve and made her flustered.

Finally, Eve made it through class without exploding. She then made her way towards Villanelle’s office. When she walked in, she found Villanelle sitting back in her chair, feet propped up on the wooden desk.

“What the hell was that?” Eve asked closing the door behind her.

Villanelle sat up and placed her feet on the ground. She was smirking gleefully up at Eve. “So, you got my present.”

“Villanelle! I was in class!”

“Well you students didn’t see it did they?” She shrugged continuing to smile.

“Well, no… But that’s not the point,” Eve glared down at the younger woman.

A giggle escaped Villanelle’s full lips. “You’re so flustered.”

“Ugh!” Eve threw her hand up above her head in frustration. “You’re impossible.”

“Thank you,” the Russian replied with a nod.

Eve’s head dropped to her palm. “For fuck’s sake…”

Villanelle giggled again with an impish grin. “I just wanted to give you something to look forward to,” she said in a falsely innocent voice. Then Villanelle stood to her feet and walked around the desk to stand chest top chest with Eve. She starred directly into Eve’s eyes for a moment she bit her lower lip. “It turned you on didn’t it?”

Eve felt her mind spinning out of control. Villanelle smelled so divine. She was so close she could feel her warm breath on her face.

Villanelle slowly began leaning in and closing her eyes.

Eve closed her eyes and parted her lips. She felt Villanelle’s nose brushed hers and then drew away. This caused Eve’s eyes to flutter open.

Villanelle stood there looking triumphant. “On no Eve… I would never kiss you during school hours.”

“You’re an asshole,” Eve growled.

“I’m sensational,” Villanelle corrected her. Then suddenly the taller woman took a handful of Eve’s hair in her long fingers and pulled her head back slightly. “And now that we’re got that cleared up, get down on your knees.”

Eve then allowed the Russian to guide her to the floor into a kneeling position. Thankfully, Villanelle was wearing a black skirt today.

Villanelle continued to grip Eve’s curls. “Have a taste.”

An eager smile spread across Eve’s lips. “Yes ma’am.” She then Began running her hands slowly up Villanelle long slender legs. However, when her fingers arrived at that special spot between her legs Eve’s eyes flew up to Villanelle. “No, underwear…”

“Easier access,” she explained. “I planned ahead. But enough talking, more fucking.”

Eve didn’t need any more encouragement. She lifted the skirt and slipped underneath it. She lips then latched onto her pussy and began sucking it into her mouth. So delicious. Eve had to gasp a few times for air but would always quickly return to her work. She soon felt Villanelle’s weight sinking down onto her face.

“God,” she sighed. “Your tongue feels so good.”

Eve grinned as she received praise. This made her want to please her lover even more. So, she inserted two fingers and began stimulating Villanelle that was.

A small gasp escaped those full lips.

Then Eve decided to do something new and add a third finger into Villanelle’s silky walls. There was a positive response to this. Eve was sure she could feel those longs legs beginning to shake. She was so deep inside her pussy now. Then with her free hand she began massaging one of Villanelle’s ass cheeks.

As was the usual Villanelle’s long fingers remained in Eve’s hair, which were now helping her hold herself steady. Eve few second the Russian professor would let out a sigh or whimper.

Eve listened for each other. She was allowing the vocal cues to guide her tongue and fingers. She could tell by now that Villanelle was getting close. So, Eve employed the new tactic she learned last night. Smack! Her palm collided with Villanelle’s tight ass. It only took three spanks until Villanelle’s head was falling back and her mouth opened in a silent shout.

“Shit,” Villanelle whined. “Eve, fuck!”

Eve was breathless but the time Villanelle was done riding out the orgasm. She panted as she rose up from the ground and captured Villanelle’s quivering lips. She continued to grip Villanelle’s ass and use this leverage to pull her close.

But then a knock came from the wooden door and the two jumped apart. They glanced at one another wide eyed and Eve jumped into action. She pushed Villanelle toward the desk and sat her back down. Then against her best judgment Eve crawled under the desk.

“Come in,” Villanelle said as soon as Eve was situated under the desk.

Eve clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard the voice of the principle.

“Villanelle, I need to talk with you,” he said. “I’ve had some students saying you're texting in class.

Villanelle frowned and flashed him a pair of big doe eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been having some family troubled lately. My brother is in the hospital.”

When the principle next spoke, his voice had softened. “Oh… Well I’m sorry. But please try and keep the texting to a minimum around students please.” He continued to give a long lecture about how teachers shouldn’t look at their phones in class. All the while Villanelle nodded and smiled softly. Then finally, he left.

“Okay,” Villanelle sighed with relief. “You can come out now,” she laughed.

Eve crawled out from under the desk and stood up brushing off her pants. “That was close,” she replied. She turned to leave but then found Villanelle’s hand holding hers. She turned to see those big doe eyes looking up at her.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I have-papers to-to grade…”

“But it’s your turn, Eve.”

Eve shrugged and grinned. “Well I guess I have a little time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in a supply closet

Eve was so terribly bored. She slowly drummed her fingers on top of the wooden desk in her office. She tapped her phone and checked the time once again. The day was moving so slowly. Eve was getting desperate again. She wanted Villanelle. But they had agreed to meet tonight. Villanelle said she was busy working on her lesson plan and couldn’t find the time to meet any sooner.

Then something occurred to Eve. Maybe she could lure Villanelle out to her. Maybe she wouldn’t have to wait. A sly grin spread across her lips. She hastily picked up her phone and texted Villanelle. _Meet me in the hallway to the gym. It’s urgent. Please I need your help._

Then Eve made her way to the meeting point. Eve’s brown eyes scanned the hallway. She looked intently got her lover or anyone who could possibly catch them. Thankfully, classes were in session and therefore hardly anyone would be out and about.

Then after a few minutes here she came. Her brows were furrowed and eyes filled with concern. “What’s going on?” She asked moving quickly towards Eve. “Are you alright?”  
Eve’s heart was warmed by the concern in the Russian woman’s voice. But this meeting was about more than warming hearts. “In here,” Eve gestured towards the supply closet.

“In the- Huh?” Villanelle questioned looked disconcerted.

“Just do it,” insisted Eve.

Villanelle opened the door and walked through it.

Eve followed close behind as her heart pounded with anticipation. She hastily closed the door behind her and used a spare chair from the closet under the door knob to make sure they would not interrupted.

“What are you-.”

But Eve did not allow her to finish he sentence. She instead stopped her tongue with her lips. As she did so she pushed Villanelle back against the wooden shelf where extra pencils and paper were stored.

“Hmph,” Villanelle grunted as he back hit the shelf.

Eve smiled to herself as she continued to kiss her.

“Eve I have to-.”

“Shut up,” Eve commanded. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” Eve was unsure of where this confidence was coming from, but she was enjoying it none the less.

Villanelle seemed to accept the reality of the situation then. She smiled against Eve lips and allowed Eve to take control.

Eve pulled up Villanelle’s shirt and bra and began sucking on one of her hard nipples. And as she a hand slipped down into her pants. But she didn’t dive in. Instead she allowed her fingers did a sort of dance between the wet folds.

Villanelle groaned in what must have been pleasure and frustration. “Such a tease,” she snickered. “I uhhh-,” she groaned as Eve’s teeth grazed her nipple.

Eve quickly clapped a hand over Villanelle’s open mouth. She then realsed her nipple and raised her head up. “You’ve got to be quiet, or we could get caught. Understand?”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and nodded. It was obvious that she was smirking behind Eve’s hand.

“Good girl,” Eve replied. She relished in speaking those words. It was usually Villanelle who took charge in sexual situations. But now it was Eve’s turn. She felt so powerful. It was much like the first time Eve had eaten Villanelle out and made her cum. It was intoxicating.

Eve kissed Villanelle once more and gently grabbed her lower lip with teeth. She drew away pulling the lip with her a little before releasing it. “Now,” Eve continued. “Be a good girl and take off your pants.”

Another smile and another nod. “Yes ma’am.” She then did as she was told and removed her pants exposing her pussy to Eve.

The Eve once again continued her waltz between Villanelle legs. She watched intently as the Villanelle drew in a sharp breath and bit her lower lip.

“Eve please,” Villanelle begged in a shaky voice. “I need you inside me.”

“Say it again.”

“I need you inside me.”

“No,” Eve shook her head. “The first thing…”

“Please, Eve,” Villanelle whispered slowly enunciating each word.

Eve smirked triumphantly. “That’s a good girl… I like the sound of that.” Then she did as Villanelle had asked. She inserted two fingers inside her firmly and purposefully.

This caused Villanelle’s head to fall back and her eyes to squeeze shut. A shudder ran through her slim body.

There it was again. That feeling of power surged through Eve, and she loved every second of it. She had never taken control like this before. Not that she knew what she was doing, but going with her gut seemed to be working well.

Eve sank to her knees then and spread Villanelle’s legs letting her step out of her trousers. She dove right into her pussy eagerly and hungrily. She moved to her clit and sucked hard as she continued pushing her fingers deep and hard inside her. As she began to curl her finger Villanelle began to whimper. 

“Holy shit,” Villanelle cursed silently. Soon she had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Her other hand was where it usually was entwined with Eve’s curly locks.

The Asian woman soon became so enthusiastic that the shelf behind the taller woman began to rock. Several pencils rolled off onto the floor. But both women ignored this because they were far too enthralled with each other.

“Come on baby,” Eve breathed against Villanelle’s heat. “Cum for me.”

And soon Villanelle did just that. She shuddered and shook as her toes curled. Several whispered curses escaped her lips behind her hand. She was practically falling onto Eve’s face as she rode out her orgasm. She gasped for air and beamed up at the ceiling.

Eve gentle fan her fingers up and down Villanelle’s thigh caressing her. “Good, babe?”

A nod came in reply.

Eve stood and captured her lover’s lips. The salt taste of Villanelle still on her lips. “Now,” whispered Eve. “My turn.”

“Yes ma’am,” Villanelle replied gleefully.

Eve took a leaf out of Villanelle’s book then, and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. She pulled back her head so that Villanelle was looking up at her. Next she leaned down and whispered intently, “eat.”

“With pleasure.” Villanelle licked her lips and then pulled down Eve’s panties and let them fall to one of her ankles. Finally, she lifted her skirt and began working her lover.

Eve revealed in each lick and suck. God, she was do good with her tongue. It was absolutely magical. “A little to the right,” she instructed. “Yes, right there! Ahh!”

Villanelle dug her fingernails into Eve’s ass cheeks. This steadied her as she took most of Eve’s weight on her face. She buried her tongue in Eve’s pussy and lapped away at her.

Eve was soon biting her lower lip to stop herself from calling out Villanelle’s name. But an “oh Vill,” slipped out at the end of the orgasm she gave her.

Villanelle rose to her feet and ran kisses along Eve’s jaw and down her throat. “Thank you,” she whispered in her ear.

“For what? The orgasm?” Eve chuckled.

“Well yeah… I guess so,” giggled the Russian. “And for getting me out of the office for a bit.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

Both women snickered and then began composing themselves.


End file.
